A Fans dream
by Kylia1
Summary: After watching how bad S2 was a fan gets sucked into the world of DA and changes a few things. ML and L?
1. sucked in

I don't own Dark angel or any of it's characters so please don't sue me I don't have any money to give you anyway.  
  
Summery- After watching how bad session two sucks a fan gets sucked into the world of DA and makes a few changes. Time- S2 Joshua likes in fathers house, Jam pony still uses bicycles, Logan uses his exo, after Annie and Rachel, and virus is there too.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
After Normal busting her chops at work Max is out on her final run of the day. It's raining like always-in Seattle, which doesn't help Max's mood any. ***I wonder were he gets off, how the hell am I suppose to deliver this package and not be late for dinner at Joshua's. He makes me so all the was out to sector 3 just because everyone else is to scared of the gang war. babies** While our very pissed off Max is constricting on her thoughts she doesn't see to notice someone lying on the cement in front of her, well maybe she dose but that's not until after she hits her. BOOM!!!  
  
____________________________Real World__________________________________  
  
19-year-old Lucy sits in front of her TV as the credits role by for the newest eppy of DA "Geez that sucked I wonder how he writes sleep at night after destroying such a good show. James Cameron should have there heads, both of them hehehehehehe." All of a sudden Lucy feels a pull toward the TV she moves loser ad whoop she gets pulled in. There is a weird falling feeling and the next thing she knows she is laying on the cement and someone is coming right toward her!  
  
OK that is the end of chap one, Please review and tell me if you like the concept of the story. MORE TO COME! Sorry so short. 


	2. what the

I don't own Dark angel or any of it's characters so please don't sue me I don't have any money to give you anyway.  
  
Summery- After watching how bad session two sucks a fan gets sucked into the world of DA and makes a few changes. Time- S2 Joshua likes in fathers house, Jam pony still uses bicycles, Logan uses his exo, after Annie and Rachel, and virus is there too. Asha should be dead!  
  
"Oww What the hell you doing in the middle of the rode?" Max screamed, but the girl just lay there and didn't answer. "Well can't ya speak, Hello!"  
  
"Max.you...your.max." Lucy managed to stutter out in all astonishment. Lucy couldn't beleave what she was seeing was she dreaming. No she couldn't be dreaming dreams didn't hurt this bad.  
  
"Who wants to know? Who are you?" Max asked in a furry. "You one of Whites guys?" Lucy didn't answer so Max did what she always dose and went after her. When Max's hands reached around Lucy's neck she managed to spit out.  
  
"No..I'm.not..a..a.familiar." Max let go of her grip of Lucy's neck, but Lucy knew if she said the wrong thing Max would kick her ass from here to China. "My name is Lucy I'm not a familiar or a transgenic." Lucy realized the amount of people who were starting to gather around. "Look maybe we can talk about this someplace else."  
  
"Alright I gotta get to sector 3, and your coming with me." Max gestured to her now very dented and rough bike. "And your paying for this, or else I will make it very pain full for you."  
  
_______________________Later On way to sector 3_____________________________  
  
Lucy realizing that she has jumped into 2020 thinks about the sector police and how much everything has changed, suddenly realizes. "Max I don't have a sector pass."  
  
"Ok this whole you knowing my name bit but me not knowing yours or were you came from is really freaking me out." Max's stated as-a-matter-of-faculty.  
  
"My names Lucy. Lucy Jones, and I know a lot more then just your name." Max gives Lucy a death glance and she realizes she is skating on very thin ice. "This is hard to explain. I was sitting at home watching my TV. My favorite show in fact." Max quickly cuts her off.  
  
"And this has to do with me how?"  
  
"Hold on I'm getting there."  
  
"The long way." "The show is called Dark Angel and it's about you, and everything in around you..." Max is looking at Lucy this she is crazy.  
  
"Right I'm a TV show."  
  
"You don't believe me."  
  
"Well that's obvious."  
  
"Fine, ask me something anything bout you or anyone."  
  
"Hell NO!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you don't know we you just happened to guess my name right. you know I have one of those names" Lucy contemplates what to say how to make Max beleave her. ahh I know use and old favrote.  
  
"The barcode on you neck Max I know who you are and I know who your running from." Lucy quotes.  
  
"What the hell, I'm getting out of here cuz you're a wack job."  
  
"There were a couple of these kids and in '09 12 of them got out. I know your one of those kids Max" Max then cat pounces atop of Lucy.  
  
"Give me one good resin why I shouldn't snap your neck right now."  
  
"Because I know you wouldn't kill anyone in cold blood. because that would make you just like them." Max knows Lucy is right.  
  
"That doesn't mean I won't knock a few of your teeth out!"  
  
"Now that you would do. Look there has got to be a resin why I'm here... lets talk to Logan may be he can figure this out."  
  
"No.." Max is trying desperately hard to figure out what to do, she realizes that getting off of Lucy may be a good start.  
  
"Well without his help how will I get a sector pass?" Lucy logical tells Max that she doesn't have much of a choice.  
  
"For now we will just have to use the sewers, I got a friend I can stash you with for now until I figure this bitch out."  
  
"Joshua cool! He probably needs some company after that whole Annie thing, poor guy. By the way hows he doing?"  
  
"Fine." Max is still obviously very creped by Lucy's knowledge.  
  
________________________________Sewer___________________________________  
  
Max and Lucy are making there way through the disgusting, rat infested sewer. Max doesn't seem to mind much but Lucy looks like she is going to vomit.  
  
"So what ever happened to Rafer he seemed like such a nice guy." Big rat runs by "Ewwwie, and he was very nice looking."  
  
"He stopped delivering pizzas after he became a doctor."  
  
"Is he still single?"  
  
"I don't know haven't heard from him since, besides hes to old for you." Max stops, climbs a latter. "Well here's our stop."  
  
As they climb out Max wonders if she should say something about Joshua, but decides against it. As Max repositions the manhole cover, Lucy looks at Joshua's house in aww out of the fact that all of this is really real. "Come on," Max says as she walks across the street and into Joshua's, Lucy quickly follows.  
  
_____________________________Joshua's____________________________________  
  
Joshua lay on his couch reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Lucy s astonished by how big Joshua really is, but knows better then to stare. "Hey big fella What are you reading?"  
  
"Shakespeare." Joshua closes his book and stands up to hug Max. "Who is this?" he asks looking at Lucy.  
  
"This is my friend Lucy. Do you mind if she stays here with you for a few days?"  
  
"Hi Lucy," He extends his hand a Lucy quickly takes it. "Lucy lay low with Joshua."  
  
"Hi Joshua, WOW your tall!" Lucy laughs at herself and Joshua laughs too. Max relies that these two will have no problem getting a long.  
  
"I'm gonna go. I've got some work to do but I will be back in a couple of hours."  
  
"K, then we go to Logan's right, I have always wanted o try one of his culinary miracles."  
  
"Listen Logan and I aren't. It's complicated."  
  
"Max I know, Listen I have to go with you anyway I need a sector pass. Don't worry Logan loves you! No matter what happens you'll get through this virus thing."  
  
"Logan and I are none of your business..."  
  
"Whatever you have to tell yourself. come on Joshua Id love to see that book you were reading.  
  
Ok what do you think so far please review!! 


	3. Macaroni and Cheese

I don't own Shakespeare's work either don't sue me!  
  
______________________________Later at Joshua's____________________________  
  
Joshua made macaroni and cheese with little hot-dogs. While they were waiting for Max, Joshua and Lucy were acting out Part of Act. 3 Scene 1  
  
Lucy I am hurt.  
  
A plague o' both your houses! I am sped.  
  
Is he gone, and hath nothing?  
  
Joshua What, art thou hurt?  
  
Lucy Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough.  
  
Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon.  
  
Joshua Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much.  
  
Lucy No, 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a  
  
church-door; but 'tis enough,'twill serve: ask for  
  
me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I  
  
am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A plague o'  
  
both your houses! 'Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a  
  
cat, to scratch a man to death! a braggart, a  
  
rogue, a villain, that fights by the book of  
  
arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I  
  
was hurt under your arm.  
  
Joshua I thought all for the best.  
  
Lucy Help me into some house, Benvolio,  
  
Or I shall faint. A plague o' both your houses!  
  
They have made worms' meat of me: I have it,  
  
And soundly too: your houses!  
  
Max starts to clap Making her presents known. Joshua and Lucy blush a little, Then Joshua helps Lucy up and they do a stage bow. Max laughs at there silly-ness and Lucy giggles. (AN/ Something I have always wanted to see Joshua doing Shakespeare how cute!)  
  
________________________________Dinner______________________________  
  
Max, Lucy, and Joshua sit at the table eating there macaroni and cheese with little hot-dogs. Max was laughing at the they had to tell of there day, they sounded like 8-year-olds after a play date.  
  
"Then we painted with our toes!" Lucy laughed.  
  
"Joshua and Lucy #1" Joshua laughed.  
  
"This I have to see!" Max remarked. Joshua and Lucy lead Max into the living room were sure enough there was a painting obviously done with feet. It was abstract but you could see a small footprint and quite a large one. "It looks nice Joshua." Max laughed imagining Lucy, and Joshua creating this 'masterpiece.' "Hey Joshua, Lucy and I have to go over to Logan's." Joshua looked very hurt he didn't want Lucy to leave him and be all-alone.  
  
"Don't worry I promise that I will be back later tonight!" Lucy assured Joshua, and he smiled.  
  
______________________________Logan's________________________________  
  
Max decided just to let herself and Lucy in, and surprise Logan was working. "Hey," she said very casually.  
  
"Hey yourself." Logan then wiped him computer chair around and noticed Lucy there "whose your friend?"  
  
"Her names Lucy. She just fell out of the sky and she seems to know a whole hell of a lot more then she should." Logan looked confused, so Max filled him in while Lucy sat in the other room reading something she found in Logan's Library. After Max had explained most of the details to Logan Alec walked into the office.  
  
"So how are you two love birds saving the world today" Max just rolled her eyes at this, then Alec noticed sitting in the other room. "Whose your friend."  
  
"Her names Lucy, you don't know her but she knows a whole hell of a lot about you." Alec looked confused so then of course they had to explain the whole thing to him.  
  
________________________________30min. Latter___________________________  
  
Max and Logan were discussing what to do about Lucy while Alec took it as his place to greet Lucy. Lucy was sitting on the kitchen counter full attention on watching Max and Logan. "Watch out if you stare to hard she might turn you into stone." Alec said with one of his sexy smiles.  
  
"Hey Alec, It just amazes me how much there in love, and wont even admit to it." Lucy sounded like a true shipper.  
  
"Ha they have been together two years have they ever even once said 'I love you'" Alec remarked.  
  
"It doesn't matter love is about more then just 3 words, I wonder if I'll ever have true love like that."  
  
"Ha! You call that love."  
  
"I wouldn't down it as I recall you yourself were once in love."  
  
"Well you got me there."  
  
Just then Max and Logan walk into the kitchen. "So have you decided what to do with me?" Lucy asks.  
  
Logan then explains the conclusion that they came to. "Well obviously if you're here its for a resin and until we are sure what that resin may be."  
  
"Your gonna keep me on a very short leash, that's ok not like I can do anything without a sector pass."  
  
"Which I will give you in do time but until we can figure this out."  
  
"Short leash got it, ya know you two work great together it's no wonder that you."  
  
"Don't!" Max warns Lucy with a death stare, and then walked with Logan back into his office. Once she had left Lucy mockingly said, "Don't" and stuck her toung out.  
  
Alec laughed and said. "That's Maxie for ya, their going to be working for a long time would you like to go get a drink?"  
  
"I can't I promised Joshua I would be back tonight and he is probably waiting up for me." Lucy immediately hated herself this was Jenison/Alec she was turning down. (and all the girls reading this start to throw eggs at her)  
  
"I understand you wouldn't wanna break the big guys heart." Alec said with some understanding after the whole Annie thing.  
  
"Maybe next time, but you can walk me back over there." Lucy's heart was about to leap out of her chest.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Alec is leaning into the office were Max and Logan are discussing possible solutions. Alec buts in by saying "It's getting late so I'm gonna walk Lucy back over to Joshua's."  
  
"Go ahead were going to be working here for a long time." Logan answered.  
  
Alec and Lucy went to leave but before they walked out Lucy said "Have fun, and don't do anything I would do." To softly for Logan to hear, but Max's hearing would pick it up.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Ok Obviously Lucy is gonna fall in love with someone here but who Joshua or Alec?  
  
Also please review, constructive criticism please!! 


End file.
